Oc Inazuma Eleven Go White day
by dreamsweet27
Summary: Hi


[13 de marzo: 2 dias para el White Day ; en una de las aulas en el instituto raimon...]

(Ada)

'Al final no le pude dar mi chocolate a Fey...¿Eso significa k en el white day el tampoco me lo entregara?...'  
-Hey despierta ada! –me dijo Cane entre risitas desde la mesa de al lado  
-Dejala,esta en las nubes –decia Mitsuko en la mesa de atras mia  
-Eh? –dije sobresaltada- de eso nada yo estoy con los pies en tierra- dije en mi defensa,en aquel momento sono el timbre

(Cane)

'Sinceramente desde el dia de San valentin ada esta demasiado despistada,necesito informarme sobre ello,aunque supongo que tiene k ver con Fey'

(Mizu)

-Chicas! –grite mientras me dirigia hacia a el grupo de mesas- faltan 2 dias para el White Day!  
-Si,es cierto...Que nervios – dijo Kori a mi lado  
-Kyo-san,seguro que me regalara algo? –dijo Mira bajito- en todo caso si no me regala nada le regalo yo a el!- volvio a hablar pero cambiando radicalmente la expresión,todas nos caimos al 'anime style'  
-Bueno volviendo al tema,no se si estoy preparada- dijo naomi  
-No te preocupes! –dijo Sui alegre  
-Te veo muy confiada -dijo Bella con cara de intrgia  
-jajajajaja! -reimos todas

(Mira)

'La profesora pidio silencio,supongo que tenia algo importante que decir'  
-Chicos os he de anunciar que el instituto ha preparado un evento especial para el WhiteDay -dijo la profesora  
-Que?!-dijimos todos impresionados,no era muy normal que digásemos  
-Y eso profe? -dije levantando mi mano  
-Bueno lo decidío el director –dijo la profesora  
-Y que sera ese evento especial? -dijo fey también atento  
-Pues sera una fiesta nocturna en el instituto! -dijo emocionada, aveces podía ser muy graciosa- ojala yo a vuestra edad pudiera haber tenido una -dijo sollozando  
-Enserio la profesora es muy bipolar... -me dijo Kori a mi lado  
-Bueno mejor no entrar en el tema de las personas bipolares –dijo Cane

[Suena el timbre,se acabaron las clases]

(Naomi)

-Podeis recoger -dijo la profesora,al momento todos salieron de clase  
-Pues si que tenian ganas! -dijo mitsuko aun recogiendo  
-A mi me gustaba -dijo ada decidida  
-Pero si tu no estabas atenta ada! -dijo Bella  
-Es mas era clase de literatura...- dije, no era una de mis favoritas  
-Venga chicas vamonos! –nos dijo Mizu  
-Si ya vamos –le dijimos todas y salimos de clase  
'Creo que fui la unica que se dio cuenta de que los chicos se habian agrupado en un lado apartado de la clase,pero bueno que mas da'

-

(Tenma)

-Chicos,que hacemos? –dije preocupado - Faltan 2 escasos dias para el White Day  
-Ni idea -dijo Taiyou a mi lado  
-Esperad aun no lo teneís decidido? -dijo Minamisawa  
-Y tu si?! dijimos todos desesperados  
-Bueno yo siempre sorprendo -dijo con con algo de superioridad  
-^^v  
-Venga,debe haber algo que podamos hacer...

'Todos nos quedamos pensativos unos segundos hasta Tsurugi que estaba algo apartado parecía estar planteando algo'

-Mejor lo hacemos cada uno por su cuenta -dijo Fey al ver que la cosa no funcionaba  
-Si,creo que sera mejor que cada uno compre lo que crea conveniente para la chica que le corresponda -dijo Hikaru  
-Entonces mucha suerte a todos! -dijo Shindou y empezamos a reír. De mientras Tsurugi salia del aula  
-Ya te vas? -le pregunte  
-Si... -dijo y salio por la puerta,supongo que iría a visitar a su hermano

-  
(Bella)

'Me pare a hablar con unas compañeras y me dijieron algo muy interesante así que no dude en correr un poco para volver a alcanzar a las chicas antes de que se dividiesen y fuesen para sus respectivas casas'

-Chicaaas! -grite desde la lejanía,la única que se giro fue Mitsuko que por suerte aviso a las otras  
\- Se puede saber que te pasa Bella? - me pregunto Ada  
-Tengo- una noticia que- os puede -interesar -decía tomando aire para recuperarse  
-Seguro que estas bien? ^^v-dijo Sui preocupada  
-Si estoy bien no te preocupes- dije recuperándome- He escuchado algo sobre el hechizo de la noche del evento en el dia del WhiteDay- dije rapido  
-Si yo tambien he escuchado algo de eso! -dijo Kori – dicen que durante el evento nocturno,de pronto se apagan las luce y queda oscuro durante 30 segundos  
-A es cierto! -dijo Naomi- Tambien dicen que si te declaras a alguien en ese momento tendras buena suerte! -dijo alegre  
-Tambien dicen que la persona que tengas al lado cuando pase,puede ser el amor de tu vida! -dijo Mizu  
-Me pregunto a que hora se apagaran las luces este año... -dijo Cane dubitativa  
-Vaya si estais mas informadas que yo.. ^^v -dije sorprendida  
-jajajajajajaja  
-Parece interesante! -dijo Mitsuko  
-Si!Ojala estemos todas con la persona que nos guste! - dijo Sui

(Tsurugi)

'Entre en el hospital,como de costumbre hoy iría a ver a mi hermano'

-Buenos dias hermano -dije sentandome a su lado  
-Buenos dias ^^ -dijo el con una dulce sonrisa- he escuchado cotillear a las mujeres de la habitacion de al lado no paran de hablar sobre el White Day... ^^v  
-Ya haveces pueden ser algo ruidosas...-dije  
-Lo dices por Mira? -dijo riendose  
-Por supuesto que no! -dije levantandome de la silla

(Yuichi)

'Se que el intenta ocultar siempre sus verdaderos sentimientos'

-Ok!Ok! No te enfades!Era broma! Jaja -dije alegre me sorprendio ver reaccionar a mi hermano asi  
-Y tu no le vas a regalar algo a Kori -dijo el relajandose de nuevo  
-Claro!Pero...Se me va a hacer dificil si no puedo salir de aquí... -dije preocupado  
-Cierto...Bueno ya pensare en algo -dijo el sentado con los brazos cruzados  
-Gracias!

(Shindou)

'Todos nos separamos al salir de el intituto yo fui con y Fey tambien se dividieron y por ultimo tambien se fueron juntos Minamisawa,Hikaru y Taiyou'

-Sinceramente no se que voy a hacer~-dijo kirino resoplando  
-Pues ya somos 2 -intetnte mirar el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo- me gustaria saber que le haria mas ilusion...  
-Seguro que se derrite si el regalo lo preparas tu mismo -dijo riendose  
-No hace gracia... ¬¬ Si crees que es tan obvio porque no lo haces tu?-dije el paro de reirse en seco  
-Yo,soy muy malo para estas cosas... -dijo kirino por primera vez en el dia parecia preocupado  
-Bueno aun tenemos tiempo -dije yo calmando  
-Si... -dijo kirino esta vez era él el que intentaba encontrar alguna respuesta en el oscuro cielo

-  
(Taiyou)

-Me pregunto cual seran sus flores preferidas -dije dubitativo  
-Vaya parece que ya tienes una idea de lo que le vas a regalar -me dijo minamisawa sorprendido  
-Que suerte... -dijo Hikaru mas nervioso- que podria hacer?...  
-Sorprendela -dijo minamisawa sin mas alzando los hombros  
-Como? -dijo Hikaru  
-No se es la chica que te gusta no la mia ewe – Yo y Hikaru nos caimos al estilo anime en ese momento  
-Pero tiene razon -dije al levantarme  
-Cierto... -dijo Hikaru con cara de circunstancias

(Fey)

-Haber...Que podria regalarle a Mizu?... -dijo Tenma pensativo

-Te pasa algo Fey? -me pregunto el preocupado  
-No,no es nada... Solo necesito ir a dar una vuelta solo,espero que no te moleste pero voy a separarme aquí ^^ -dije mientras me despedía  
-Si!Nos vemos mañana! -dijo energico y siguió caminando  
-Si...-

'Estuve un gran rato caminando hasta que me encontré enfrente de un gran centro comercial,por alguna razón entre aunque ya anochecía y era bastante de noche,no tardarían en cerrar. Me pare justo en una tienda de anillos,en que estaría pensando?'

-Te ayudo? -dijo una chica de unos 10 años aproximadamente y el pelo rosado ercojido en dos colas  
-E-elena?! -dije sorprendido

(Elena)

-Jajaja! – reí la cara de Fey era muy humorística  
-Que pasa?Porque te ries? –dijo el aun sorprendido  
-Tu cara-jajaja-es tan comica! –dije aun sin poder para de reir  
-^^v Oye elena como es que estas por aqui sola a estas horas? –dijo el cambiando de expresión  
\- No estoy sola –dije señalando a mis padres que estaban cerca de alli haciendo sus compras –ves?  
\- A bueno entonces esta bien –dijo intentando escabullirse  
\- Espera! –dije interponiéndome en su camino- mirabas eso,verdad? –continuaba hablándole mientras señalaba la tienda de accesorios  
-Te equivocas –dijo tajante- yo solo pasaba por aqui  
\- 3 No seas mentiroso es para mi hermana verdad? –dije con una sonrisa satisfactoria- deja que te ayude!

(Fey)

"Genial...Ahora que hago?"

-N-no hace falta! –dije nervioso- no es para ella!  
-Esperame que le digo a mis padres que me dejen ir un rato contigo y vuelvo! –dijo ella feliz mientras corria hacia sus padres  
'Ellos se giraron y me saludaron hice lo mismo pero preferí no acercarme por esta vez,Elena volvio corriendo hacia mi'  
-Entonces...Vamos?! –dijo estirandome de la mano  
-Shoto mate Elena!

(Kirino)

"Por alguna razon al separarme de Shindou vine hacia este centro comercial...Espera ese de ahi no es..."

-Fey –musite para mi mismo

'Y esta con Elena?Vaya eso no me lo esperaba,quise ir a saludarlos pero pense que quizas el estuviera ahi por la misma razon que yo'

*Flashback*

Mi casa es por alli asi que nos separamos aquí Kirino -dijo Shindou señalando por otro lugar- mucha suerte!  
Hi... -dije sin muchas ganas pero mientras pensaba en el tema me despiste y acabe aquí...

"Vaya que lindo es ese anillo plateado..."

Perdone- le dije a la dueña de la tiendo- este anillo...

(Hikari)

"Al final iendo de compras me encontre con Tenma,el al parecer tambien estaba haciendo lo mismo asi que decidimos ir juntos"

Mira-dije señalando a un chico que salia del centro comercial- no es kirino?  
Hi! -dijo el chico con una sonrisa, y no dudo ni un segundo a chillar su nombre-Kirino sampaii!-dijo alegre con el regalo en una bolsa al igual que yo  
Anda que haceis vosotros por aquí? -pregunto sorprendido-  
Pues supongo que venimos a lo mismo-dije señalando mi bolsa  
Eso parece -dijo kirino- bueno entonces que os parece si volvemos juntos?  
Me parece bien -dijo Tenma, y fuimos caminando hasta nuestras respectivas casas

(Minamisawa)

"estaba dandole vueltas por el regalo del White Day cuando recibi una llamada"

-Diga?-dije  
-'Hey minamisawa,eres tu?' -dijo una voz familiar  
-Taiyou? -dije sorprendido -por que me llamas a estas horas?  
-'Porque de seguro que no dormias' -dijo con una sonrisita de fondo  
-Acaso tu si? ¬¬ -dije  
-'Bueno yo almenos ya lo tengo planeado,es mas tu no eras el experto?' -decia sin para de reir  
-Ya sabes que vas a hacer,dices? -dije  
-'Si,al final intente no darle muchas vueltas y decidi optar por lo clasico' -dijo el  
-Clásico? -dije dubitativo  
-'Si bueno ya lo veras dentro de dos dias!' -me dijo el y se escucho a alguien de fondo-'me tengo que ir,nos vemos mañana,adios!'- y colgo  
-Con que clasico,eh? -dije pensativo tenia una idea entre manos

(Fey)  
"Estubimos un laargo rato mirando todos los pisos de ese centro comercial,al principio pense que Elena no me ayudaria mucho,pero he de decir que no fue asi,de verdad se lo agradezco"  
-O-oye Elena,crees que esto le gustara a Ada? -dije nervioso esperando en la cola para pagar  
-No le va a gustar- dijo pillina con una sonrisa en la cara,yo me asuste- le encantara!  
-No me des esos sustos.. -dije suspirando de alivio ella no paraba de reirse de mi  
-No te preocupes tanto! -dijo Elena -se tu mismo y todo saldra bien!  
-No es tan facil hacerlo pequeña... -dije sin esperanzas  
-Mira que eres cabezota como ella eeh? 3  
"Al final le compre mi regalo que me aconsejo Elena y sus padres estaban esperando en la salida"

(Elena)

-Papa!Mama! -dije saludandoles -bueno Fey yo me voy para mi casa que se hace tarde!Mucha suerte con mi hermana!jeje  
-H-hi! -dijo el -espera!  
-Dime -le dije justo antes de irme  
-Esto...no se lo vayas a contar a ada,porfavor... -dijo Fey algo nervioso  
-Jijiji!No te preocupes!Todo controlado! -dije con mi dedo pulgar señalando hacia arriba y iendome con mis padres,Fey no tardo en girarse y volver para su casa  
"Por fin en casa,ultimamente hace un poco de frio..."  
-Pero bueno como es que venis a estas horas? -dijo mi hermana mayor al aparecer por la puerta  
-Erm...Bueno...de compras... -dije sin mucha explicacion  
-Fuimos al centro comercial pero al parecer Elena encontro un amigo y fueron a mirar una cosa -dijo mi madre  
-Un amigo? -dijo mi hermana  
-Si uno con el pelo ver- -mi padre queria acabar la frase pero lo corte antes de que la cosa fuera demasiado evidente  
-Es un amigo del colegio! -dije rapidamente- Y nos fuimos a mirar pelis de humor! -Creo que era mala improvisando pero mi hermana aun lo es peor sospechando asi que...  
-A ok... -dijo mi hermana y entro en su habitacion  
-ufff...

(Yuiichi)  
"Mi hermano salio hace unas horas del hospital y como la doctora fuyuppe vino a dar la cena le pedí un favor"

-Gracias -dije al entrar otra vez en mi sala con un regalo entre manos  
-No hay de que -dijo ella- pero ya sabes que esta prohibido salir del hospital,si nos hubieran pillado... -dijo preocupada  
-Es cierto,lo siento por ponerte en problemas,pero para mi era necesario -dije con una sonrisa,ella me la devolvió y salio de la sala  
-Espero que te vaya bien,mucha suerte -dijo fuyuppe antes de desaparecer por la puerta del pasillo

"Yo espero que mi hermano ya sepa que le va a regalar a Mira-chan"

[13 de marzo 1 dia para el White Day]  
[Instituto Raimon]

(Bella)

-Y asi es como la hispotenusa dividia al ... -decia el profesor mientras la mayoria no prestaban atencion,yo tampoco.  
-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -sono el timbre  
-Por fin!-grito Cane levantandose de la silla y estirando los brazos,sustando a ada que estaba en su mundo en ese momento  
-Oye que aun estoy aquí señorita Cane -dijo el profesor algo enfadado  
-Hahahahahaha! -reia Minamisawa detras mio  
-Venga no le hagas enfadar,hombre -dijo Taiyou a su lado gracioso  
"La cosa no tenia buena pinta,menos mal que aparecieron Hikaru y Mitsuko para cambiar el ambiente"  
-Venga mejor no vamos -dijo Hikaru a Minamisawa  
-Hi... -dijo el chico y salio con Hikaru  
-Hay que ver -dijo Cane algo enfadada  
-No pasa nada, ya paso ^^- le decia Mitsuko calmandola  
-Anda vente con nosotras -le dije y nos fuimos a almorzar todas juntas

(Ada)

-Aqui pasa algo raro -me dijo Naomi mirando hacia Tenma y Mizu  
-El que? -dije mirando a esa direccion y viendo la escena

-Tenma! -decia Mizu- quieres que pasemos la hora del recreo juntos? -^^-  
-A esto...-dijo el- tengo..Tengo cosas que hacer! -dijo Tenma y salio corriendo hacia la puerta para desaparecer entre los pasillos

-Sugoi,eso ha sido raro -dijo Kori que se hacercaba con Mira  
-Cierto, en verdad Tenma hubiera aceptado sin problemas y felizmente -dijo Mira  
-Sera...Que ya no le gusto? -venia Mizu con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Eso es imposible! -dije enfadada – verdad Fey? (...) Fey?!  
-Donde estan todos los chicos? -dijo Sui  
-A saber! -dijimos todas

(Hikaru)

-Minaaa! -decia tenma dirigiendose a nosotros- teneis vuestros regalos?  
-Hi! -dijimos casi todos  
-Y vosotros? -dije dirigiendome a Tsurugi y Shindou  
-Yo aun no se que regalar.. -dijo descepcionado  
-Yo no voy a regalar nada- dijo sin contemplaciones  
\- ^^v  
\- Veo que al final casi todos pudimos pensar en algo -dijo Taiyou  
\- Bueno odio admitirlo pero, a mi la idea se me ocurrio gracias a ti -dijo minamisawa dirigiendose a Taiyou  
\- Enserio? -dijo kirino mofandose -pero tu no eras el 'especialista'?  
-Hahaha!  
-Al parecer tu tambien encontrastes algo Fey- dijo Tenma  
\- Si, la verdad es que tuvieron que ayudarme pero lo agradezco no se si hubiera hecho mucho sin su ayuda... -dijo Fey  
-Y quien te ayudo? -dijimos todos expectantes  
\- Es una larga historia... -dijo Fey evitando el tema- ahora que ya sabemos como nos las apañamos ayer ya podemos guardar nuestros regalos hasta mañana- dijo Fey caminando sin mirar adelante  
-F-fey! -gritamos todos

(Fey)

-Con que la continuacion de el dia de los enamorados,eh? -dijo un conjunto de bolas azules que aparecio de la nada y le saco de golpe mi regalo  
\- Hey!Dame eso! -dije enfadado- Wa-Wandaba!  
\- Ni lo sueñes!Aqui ninguno va a tener un dia romantico!-dijo Wandaba sacando una pistola diferente a las normales y apuntando a todos los regalos de los chicos  
\- Chicos cuidado eso-! -intente decirlo lo mas rapido posible pero era demasiado tarde,todos los regalos de los chicos fueron capturados por esa pistola y Wandaba no tardo en escabullirse  
-No... -dijo Hikaru triste  
-Y ahora que vamos a hacer? -dijo Kirino preocupado  
-Y a solo un dia! -dijieron todos los otros muy exaltados  
"Solo hay una manera..."  
-Chicos!Vamos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece! -dije yo entusiasmado- y lo vamos a hacer sin que Wandaba se entere! -dije finalmente  
-Queee?!

(Taiyou)

-Muy bien que quieres hacer – pregunte, queria recuperar mi regalo lo antes posible  
-Cuenta, rapido! –dijo Tenma inquieto  
-A saber lo que hara Wandaba con nuestros regalos! – dijo kirino  
-Vale,vale! –dijo Shindou calmando a todos

(Fey)

"Vaya caos a provocado de nuevo ese maldito oso..."

-Vereis para la hora de salir Wandaba siempre hecha una siesta- dije interrumpido  
-Como Ada! –dijo Hikaru de fondo entre risitas  
-Si,eso... Volviendo al tema- dije después de una breve pausa- el unico modo de poder recuperar nuestros regalos es entrar en el bus para esa hora sin hacer ruido,se donde suele esconder las cosas...  
-Eso es genial Fey –dijo minamisawa  
-Yo tambien os ayudare- dijo Shindou que aun no tenia regalo  
-...Yo tambien –dijo Tsurugi con los brazos cruzados  
-Gracias chicos! – dijo kirino  
-Si,vamos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece! –decia Tenma  
-Si!-

(Tenma)

"Pasaron otras dos horas interminables,no podia parar de mirar por la ventana esperando para salir corriendo hacia el bus"

-Oye estas bien tenma? –dijo una voz a mi lado mientras yo miraba atentamente por l a ventana  
-Eeh?A Mizu,si gracias no te preocupes -dije para que no sospechara,aunque creo que ya era demasiado tarde

(Taiyou)

"Tengo la sensación de que bella detras mio se esta preguntando miliones de cosas,no voy a girarme,no voy a girarme..."

(Kirino)

"Intento disimular pero al parecer Naomi me esta clavando la mirada,se habra dado cuenta de algo?..."

(Shindou)

"Vaya panorama,al parecer las chicas estan sospechando algo y la cosa se complica"

-Shindou...Va todo bien? –dijo Sui detras mia  
-Si clarono te preocupes –dije con una sonrisa ella me sonrio también y continuo atenta a la clase

"buuf~"

(Fey)

"Que suerte Shindou ya no tiene a nadie por el que preocuparse,en cambio yo..."

-Fey que esta ocurriendo? –dijo ada a mi lado casi en voz alta la profesora se giro un momento y volvio a darse la vuelta  
-No hables alto,tonta! –le dije pero esta vez el que hablo alto fui yo  
-Se puede saber quien esta hablando ahi atras? –dijo el profesor con cara de pocos amigos- bueno voy a aprovechar para decir que mañana se suspenden las clases  
-bieeeeeeeeeeen!-  
-Y eso profesor? –dijo Naomi dejando respirar un poco a Kirino  
-Hay que hacer los preparativos para la noche,asi que sera mejor que no haya nadie por aqui mientras preparemos,serian una molestia... –dijo el sin rodeos  
-Vaya que directo... –dijo Kori

(Ada)

"No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente"

-Entonces que me vas a explicar?! –dije esta vez en tono de enfado- dimelo!  
-No hay nada que explicar! –dijo Fey excusandose  
-Se que hay algo,dimelo! –dije alzandome de la silla con todos fijándose en mi,la verdad es que mi mirada edeberia ser bastante terrorífica por la cara de susto del pobre Fey...  
-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-  
-me voy lo siento mañana hablamos~ -dijo el saliendo corriendo de la clase junto con todos los otros chicos

(Todas las chicas)

"Ellos ocultan algo y lo voy a saber!"

(Kirino)

"Salimos todos corriendo por el pasillo como si fuera a acabarse el mundo,normal que toda la gente nos mirase sorprendida"

-Salvado por la campana,eeh?! –le dije a Fey mientras corriamos  
-jajaja!Si al parecer ha sido asi- dijo el aliviado  
-Chicos ya estamos –dijo tsurugi al ver el bus de lejos  
-Si y ahora que? –dijo Hikaru  
-Veo a Wnadaba dormido en el asiento del conductor –dijo Taiyou entre risitas parando de correr como todos  
-Shhhh! –dijo minamisawa- no armeis jaleo a esta distancia si hablamos muy alto se despertara y adios a todos los regalos- todos los chicos cambiaron su expresión  
-Tengo un plan –dijo Shindou- yo y tsurugi vigilaremos a wandaba desde fuera si hace algun gesto de despertarse os avisaremos lo mas rapido posible; vosotros teneis que buscar vuestros regalos pero tendréis que ser sigilosos o no los recuperareis...- dijo y se fue con Tsurugi a la parte delantera del bus

"Shindou es un increíble estratega desde luego"

(Fey)

-Ok, si estais preparados entremos! –dije cojiendo las llaves de mi bolsillo y abriendo la puerta muy silenciosamente

"Entonces todos empezamos a buscar:bajo los sillones,en la parte de arriba...Y todos fueron encontrando"

-Ya lo tengo –dijo tenma victorioso  
-Yo igual- dijo Taiyou alegre  
-Ya somos 3- decia minamisawa satisfecho  
-Lo encontre –dijo kirino agachándose en una de las sillas  
-Ya es mio –dijo Hikaru cojiendo su regalo

"Y el mio?!Empeze a preocuparme Wandaba lo escondio muy bein esta vez"

-Hey,chicos se despierta! –dijo Shindou desde fuera,todos salieron lo mas rapido posible y Tenma me cojio del brazo  
-Shoto mate Tenma –dije intentando dar un ultimo vistazo,una ultima esperanza,pero nada

"Salimos corriendo y nos alejamos lo mas posible"

-Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen –decian todos alegres  
-Te pasa algo? –dijo minamisawa al verme  
-Yo no,encontre mi regalo... –dije apretando los puños

(Wandaba)

"Me levante de mi siesta y como esperaba todos los regalos qu escondi habian desaparecido"

-Fey,fey~ -dije hablando solo con una sonrisita mientras sostenia en mis manos un pequeño regalo

"Esta vez no Fey..."

(Hikaru)

"Al final todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas a descansar para mañana"

-Me sabe mal por Fey –dije mientras andaba con minamisawa  
-Si es cierto,es tener mala suerte –dijo el  
-Crees que Wandaba solo queria el regalo de Fey desde el principio? –dije era como una idea que me vino  
-Jajaja!Pero que dices Hikaru? –dijo minamisawa mofándose de mi –es imposible que 'eso' piense tanto! –dijo riéndose  
-Es certo –dije sonriente

"Que estupida idea...¿verdad?"

(Shindou)

"Volvi a casa algo decepcionada por que no todos pudieron encontrar su regalo y el plan no funciono del todo pero al menos habíamos recuperado bastantes"

-... –pense sentado frente del piano que podia yo regalarle a Sui?

*Flashback*

Kkirino: -Sinceramente no se que voy a hacer~  
Shindou: -Pues ya somos 2 , me gustaria saber que le haria mas ilusion...  
Kirino: -Seguro que se derrite si el regalo lo preparas tu mismo

*Fin FB*

"Claro!,como no se me habia ocurrido antes?!"

[14 de marzo;White Day]

(tsurugi)

"Fui a ver a mi hermano temprano ya que hoy no habian classes"

-Que ya tienes reglao –dijo el alegre  
-Te he dicho que no voy a regalar nada –dije yo  
-Vale, vale –dijo sonriente, el siempre sonriendo aun asi en su estado...  
-Bueno yo me voy –dije levantándome- supongo que después volvere a verte antes de irme para la fiesta  
-Fiesta?! –dijo mi hermano –vaya hermano no sabia que te gustasen esas cosas –dijo mofándose  
-Es del instituto –dije excusándome  
-Si,si...-dijo el despidiéndose-sabes Kori dijo que esta tarde vendría a verme,le dare mi regalo aunque se que a ella le gustaria mas otra ocsa...-dijo algo triste  
-Tranquilo le gustara –dije saliendo por la puerta

"Por la calle una chica me paro y me llevo a un puesto de un sorteo"

-La cosa es muy facil y gratuita! –me dijo la chica- solo tienes que darle vueltas a esto-dijo señalándome un objeto- entonces saldra una bola y depende de su color puedes llevarte diferentes regalos!-dijo sonriente  
-Por probar –dije y empeze a dar vueltas

"Tsk...de todas las cosas esto..."  
-Kyaaaaaaaaa!Kawaiii!Tsurugi que haces con eso?! –dijo una voz detras mia muy reconocible  
-mira? –dije sorprendido ella miraba con una cara muy dulce el conejo de peluche gigante que me toco en el sorteo  
-Que bonito! –decia con la mirada en el peluche

-Pues toma para ti –dije poniéndole el peluche en la cara,odio que mire de esa forma ¬/¬  
-E-eh?!Para mi?! –dijo sorprendida cojiendo el peluche- wow que suave –dijo acariciándolo  
-S-si... –dije mirando alrededor  
-Pero por que a mi? –dijo Mira poiendose el peluche encima la cabeza  
-Por que este peluche esta maldito y yo no queria tenerlo en mi casa –dije con aura oscura  
-N-nani? ;w; -dijo ella asustada  
-Era broma,puedes tomártelo como un regalo para ese dia...etto...el white day.. e/e-dije sin rodeos  
-Enserio?! –dijo ella alegre y algo ruborizada pero sonriente –muchas gracias Kyo! –dijo dándome un pequeño y dulce abrazo y iendose caminando  
-S-si adios –dije algo sorprendido despidiéndome con la mano y supongo que tontamente ruborizado

"A veces puede llegar a ser extremadamente dulce"

[Y llegaron las 8 solo una hora para el festival]

(Kori)

"Me voy a ver a Yuiichi,que querra decirme?humm...Sea como sea si voy a ver a yuichi ya estoy feliz~Sobretodo si me lo ha pedido el"

-Hola -dije entrendo en la habitacion del chico  
-Kori! -dijo el sonriente tumbado,la verdad es que me da un poco de pena verlo asi...-esto...gracias por venir  
-Denada,estoy contenta de volver a verte yuiichi -dije con una sonrisa  
-Si yo tambien,esto...sientate- dijo el y me quise sentar en la silla pero el intervino  
-Esto...mejor aquí -dijo señalando una lado de la cama a su lado  
-O-ok...-dije algo nerviosa y me sente  
-Si te he dicho que vinieses,es poque...bueno... -deci ael en pausas,se le notaba nervioso y eso me incomodaba mas-es porque...porque queria darte esto! -dijo extendiendo rapidamente los brazos y dandome un pequeño paquete  
-P-para mi? -dije impresionada,a veces podia ser muy dulce-vaya gracias...-dije habriendo el paquete

"Era una foto de el y yo un dia que le dejaron salir del hospital a dar una vuelta,fue un dia precioso..."

-Se que no te gustara...pero...-dijo el triste pero antes de que pudiese terminar lo abraze lo mas fuerte que pude  
-Muchas gracias! -dije muy alegre  
-Si... -dijo el correspondiendo al abrazo- feliz White Day~

[El dia acaba ahora pero al noche no ha hecho mas que empezar...]

[21:00 Empieza el festival;En El Instituto Raimon]

(Cane)

"He llegado a la fiesta la primera,después han ido llegando poco a poco las chicas,al parecer los profesores tenian planeado hacer al principio del festival una mini-fiesta en el gimnasio,asi que alli estabamos,aun que no todos"

-Se puede saber donde esta Kori? –decia Naomi con las manos en la cintura  
-No te preocupes ya vendra! –dijo Mitsuko despreocupada  
-jajaja –reia Mizu- todas estais muy nerviosas –dijo ella  
-Sera por que aun no os han regalado nada las persona que quereis? –dijo esta entre risitas  
-Como que a ti si! –dijo Sui  
-Pues a mi si –dijo Mira por lo bajo  
-No si ya lo sabemos Mir- -dijo Ada pero esta se volteo al escuchar mejor –espera,que?!  
-Pu-pues eso... –dijo ella dando un paso para atras- tsurugi-kun me regalo un precioso peluche! X3  
-Eso es genial! –dijimos todas mientras alguien llegaba  
-Kori! –dije- te estabamos esperando!  
-Lo siento por el retraso!- dijo muy alegre- mirad ya empieza –dijo señalando el escenario  
-Lo estais pasando bien,chicos?! –dijo el presentador,un alumno algo mayor que las chicas- Esto no acaba mas que empezar!-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- por eso ahora vamos a poner una musica y tendréis que bailarla con la persona del sexo opuesto que tengais a la derecha! –dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoria

"La gente empezo a moverse alocadamente y todas nos separamos,las perdi de vista en un momento"

(Bella)

"Maldito presentador,nos ha hecho separar con todas y ahora estoy bailando con un chico que no conozco"

-Como mola la fiesta eh? –dijo el chico desconocido  
-Si.. -dije a malas ganas esperando a que la canción terminase y vi a Taiyou al fondo bailando con otra chica

"Se iva a enterar al terminar el baile"

(Naomi)

"En el momento en que todas nos separamos pude esconderme en una esquina antes que algun chico viniese a pedirme baile,por suerte"

-Que haces aqui tan sola? –una mano alcanzo mi hombro,me asuste  
-Ehh?! –dije dando un salto para atras – kirino?  
-Lo siento si te he asustado Naomi,no era mi intención- dijo el  
-No pasa nada- dije fijándome en que el tambien estaba solo- tu tambien lo estas,al parecer- dije esbozando una sonrisa

-Si...-dijo sacando algo del bolsillo- este es mi regalo del White Day –decia con respiración entrecortada- siento mi tardanza y tambien lo siento por si no te gusta...-decia mientras me dio un regalo pequeño y cuadrado  
-Un anillo... –dije sorprendida  
-Si...esto...a color de tus ojos... –dijo ruborizado  
-Es...Eres –dije sin poder terminar la frase- eres tan dulce! –dije besaldolo suavemente- muchas gracias kirino!  
-D-denada –me dijo aun nervioso- Oye por que no bailamos un poco?  
-Si! –dije alegre

(Cane)

"Pude salir,aunque no se como,del mogollon de gente que me aplastaba y poder respirar un poco,era axfisciante"

-Por fin –dije para mi misma apoyándome en una de las paredes,entonces algo reboto en mi cabeza- eh?Una,carta?

'No tenerte es sentir que me falta la mitad del alma, como sentir un dolor tan profundo sin explicación sin motivo, es como un amanecer sin Sol, como un día lluvioso, como una lluvia sin tener un libro y no poderlo leer, como un poema jamás leído, como un poeta sin inspiración, como una inspiración sin sentimientos, como comer sin hambre, como vivir sin pasar la noche sin poder dormir, como una casa abandonada, como un río sin agua, como un mar sin olas. Es como dar un paso sin camino, como un camino que no llega a ningún lado. Es como una flor sin color, como un cielo sin nubes, como un niño sin sonrisa, como una amistad sin confianza, como un ángel sin pedir perdón sin arrepentimiento, como el perdón sin olvido, como el olvido sin lágrimas, como una mujer sin delicadeza, como un hombre sin un grito que nadie escucha, como un cielo sin estrellas, como una estrella que no ilumina, como una noche sin luna, como la tierra sin vida, como unas manos vacías, como una canción sin melodí el deseo con indiferencia, como un suspiro sin nostalgia, como no tener sangre en las venas, como un recuerdo no compartido, como una ausencia sin tristeza, como una esperanza perdida, como una caricia sin deseo, como una mirada sin reflejo, como un beso sin amor, como un abrazo frío y un corazón sin latidos, como un te amo sin amor, como la espera sin paciencia, no tenerte es…  
Vivir sin ti muriendo cada día.  
Dedicado a ti, mi hermosa,  
Te espero en el patio bajo el gran arbol.'

(Mizu)

"Es increíble lo rapido que se revoluciona la gente, maldito presentador..."  
-Mizuuu! –gritaba Tenma si no me equivocaba,aunque apenas podia verle un brazo levantado  
-Un momento! –le dije esquivando a la gente como podia hasta poder alcanzar su mano y el tiro fuerte de mi pero suavemente para no hacerme daño- uff!Tenma-kun menos mal! –dije aliviada  
-Si pensaba que no te encontraria entre este monton de gente! –dijo volviedo un poco la cara –esto...perdona si no te lo di antes,pero esto es para ti –me dio un pequeño regalo que asomaba de su mano, lo coji y lo abrí; un bonito collar de colores  
-Sugoi... –dije impactadano pensaba en algo tan bonito  
-Go-gomenasai! –dijo el muy apenado- si no te gusta podemos devolverlo no hay problema!  
-Que dices Tenma?!-dije algo enfurecida-es perfecto!-dije cambiando radicalmente de cara- muchas gracias!

"Lo abraze entre la multitud de gente,estaba muy el me rodea con sus brazos creo que nada mas me importa"

(Mitsuko)

"Resbale entre la multitud y por un momento pense que moriria aplastada alli en el suelo,pero alguien me agarro de atras con fuerza haciendome levantarme a tiempo"

-Estas bien?! –era Hikaru con voz temblorosa y nervioso- menos mal,pense que te ahogarias alli...  
-No,tranquilo estoy bien –dije aun algo afectada por lo anterior- gracias –sonreí,se lo agradecia,si no hubiese sido por el,mas de una marca de suela de zapato tendría encima.  
-No es nada- dijo- pero esto si me importa,es para ti –me entrego un pequeño paquete que contenia un llavero precioso en forma de corazon el cual podia dividirse en dos partes  
-Es precioso –dije encantada- muchas gracias! –dije besándolo suavemente entre la mejilla y el labio haciendo que se ruborizase- y esta parte te pertenece a ti –dije dándole una de las partes del llavero- guardala siempre contigo,vale?  
-Claro! –dijo el aun ruborizado pero feliz y soltando una tierna sonrisa

(Ada)

"Note una sensación de mareo,esa canción les habia vuelto a todos locos y me habia arrojado al medio de esa locura,estaba enfrente del escenario medio ahogándome y alguien me cojio y me subio al escenario...era el chico-presentador"

-Oye te encuentras bien? –dijo el presentador  
-Que si me siento bien... –dije aun recuperando aire y aguantando las nauseas –pero tu has visto el follon que has montado aqui?!-dije enfadada  
"Note que el chico se fijo en la escena bajo el escenario,yo tambien lo hice;un monton de personas se peleaban para conseguir la pareja que tenian aplastando a otras"

-La verdad es que es un caos... –dijo el admitiendo- entonces es hora de usar 'eso' –le dijo al chico de atras el escenario que desaparecio al momento

"Antes de que ocurriera algo pude alcanzar a ver a Naomi y Kirino bailando alegres,Mizu y Tenma muy juntitos entre la multitud tambien bailando, y en un lado a Mitsuko y Hikaru al parecer tenian un dulce conversación,tambien vi a Bella dirigiéndose enfurecida hacia Taiyou el cual estaba con otra chica y a Kori y Mira que pudieron alcanzar un 'sitio muerto' y descansar un poco mientras hablaban amistosamente, por ultimo pude ver como la puerta dek gimnasio se abria y cerraba mientras Cane esta Sui?- me pregunte- pero entonces las luces se apagaron"

-Kyaaaaaaa! –unas chicas soltaron el primer de muchos chillidos. Se escucharon un monton de pasos descontrolados la gente corria por todo el gimnasio,la cosa era un caos y el presentador habia desaparecido junto a sus compañeros

" ese momento me volvi a girar y vi como una multitud subia al escenario y se dirigia a mi,era mi fin.O almenos eso pense en aquel momento"

-Cuidado! –dijo alguien cogiéndome bruscamente y alejándome de el escenario detras las grandes cortinas- estas loca?!Que hacias alli!? –pude distinguir esa voz;era Fey  
-Y tu que? –dije intentando ver su rostro en la oscuridad- tun también estas aqui!-dije enfurecida,en ese momento recorde algo

*flashback*

Bella: -He escuchado algo sobre el hechizo de la noche del evento en el dia del  
Kori: -Si yo tambien he escuchado algo de eso!Dicen que durante el evento nocturno,de pronto se apagan las luces y queda oscuro durante 30 segundos  
Naomi: -A es cierto!Tambien dicen que si te declaras a alguien en ese momento tendras buena suerte!  
Mizu: -Tambien dicen que la persona que tengas al lado cuando pase,puede ser el amor de tu vida!

***********  
"No era muy supersticiosa pero recordar aquello me puso nerviosa"

-Oye yo solo he venido a buscarte! –dijo el en tono alto- No sabes como he ido esta semana por ti!Fui a buscar un regalo para ti y al final vino Wnadaba y me lo robo y ahora no tengo nada aun haber-me esforzado tanto como queria! –dijo soltándolo todo y dejándome impresionada  
-Enserio hicistes eso por mi? –dije sorprendida y muy roja,por suerte a oscuras no se notaba- a-arigato,pero...porque? –dije bajando el tono de mi voz  
-Porque me gustas! –dijo el chillando y el grito se escucho tan fuerte que parecio que la gente del gimnasio hice unos segundos de silencio  
-P-pero no lo grites! –dije nerviosa tapándole la boca con las manos  
-Oye eso es mi frente... –dijo el aun en la oscuridad- entonces que?...  
-Que de que?! –pregunte nerviosa  
-Yo te gusto? –dijo el,puede no ser verdad pero note una sonrisa maliciosa en ese momento en la cara de Fey  
-Pues claro que si baka! –dije tambien chillando pero no tanto como el,lo suficiente para que el me rodeara fuerte con sus brazos y empezase a reir alegremente

"Se siente genial...Aun asi,cuando pille a ese oso se entera..."

(Bella)

"Me dirigia hacia Taiyou enfurecida dejando atras mi pareja de baile y separando a Taiyou de esa chica"

-Se puede saber que haces? –dije enfadada note que tenia escondido algo detras de el y lo cojia con la mano izquierda  
-Como que que hago?Bailar –dijo simplemente lo que me enfado mas  
-Como puedes ser tan insensible? –dije triste y en aquel momento se apagaron las luces  
-En cuidado –dijo el cogiéndome suavemente del brazo y alejándome de la multitud a un rincón- no te pongas celosa Bella,ella solo es una amiga –dijo suspirando  
-Yo no estoy celosa –dije aun enfadada  
-Um...Esta bien no lo estas.. - dijo moviendo esa mano que habia tenido escondida todo el rato- Para ti –alcanze a cojer algo entre las sombras  
-Rosas...Que bien huelen –dije con una sonrisa- p-pero aun sigo enfadada contigo que sepas!  
-Si,si! –dijo riendo- lo siento si te ha molestado de veras!Pero me alegro que te haya gustado es mi pequeño regalo del White Day  
-Si...me encantan gracias –dije dulcemente mientras me embriagaba de ese olor a rosas- muchas gracias... –dije casi hechando a llorar pero el me abrazo y nos quedamos alli en la oscuridad abrazados.

(Cane)

"Me fui del gimnasio pasando entre la multitud y me dirigia hacia el arbol del patio donde me esperaba chico que me envio la carta misteriosa"  
-Hay alguien? –dije bajo del arbol  
-Pues claro que hay alguien boba –dijo alguien en algun lugar- aqui arriba!  
-Mi-minamisawa?! –dije señalando efusivamente al chico que estaba sentado en el arbol- eres tu el responsable de esto? –dije señalando la carta  
-Si –dijo el tranquilo y observando el cielo desde arriba del arbol- fui yo, te gusto?  
-No es eso –dije subiendo tambien al arbol- por que la carta? –dije cuando pude alcanzarle  
-No es evidente? –dijo con tono superior- Por lo del White Day por supuesto- hizo una breve pausa mientras yo le miraba fijamente- y porque me gustas... –dijo sonrojándose mientras le iluminaba un poco la luz de la luna que pasaba entre las hojas del arbol.  
-... –se hizo un silencio,cortante como la hoja de una cuchillo,me quede sin saber responder lo cual me supo mal  
-No hace falta que digas nada –dijo el mirando al suelo –si la has leido y has llegado hasat aqui ya has hecho tu parte- dijo bajando del arbol- y yo la mia!  
-No espera! –dije tambien bajando- era preciosa...la carta digo,me encanto muchas gracias... –dije finalmente añadiendo mi comentario final- A mi tambien me gustas tonto- finalize y salte sobre el felizmente entre el silencio y el sonido de nuestras sonrisas,felices,bajo la luz de la luna.

(Sui)

"Shindou me alcanzo antes del desastre en el gimnasio y me llevo a la aula de musica, actuaba muy extraño,lo cual me ponia nerviosa"

-Shindou...estas bien? –pregunte aunque no hubo respuesta  
-M-me gustaria que te sentaras aqui –dijo el señalando el sillón del piano a su lado ,yo le hize caso y me sente al lado de el- siento haber hecho venirte aqui –dijo disculpándose finalmente- si no te dije nada es por miedo a que no vinieras- dijo esta vez mirándome a los ojos- Te he hecho venir a aqui porque queria que escucharas una canción que he compesto  
-Enserio? –dije alegre- eso es genial Shindou!Si me lo llegas a decir vengo yo misma,no lo hubiese dudado!- dije riendo  
-Ya lo se... –dijo con una dulce sonrisa y empezo a tocar aquella bella melodía hasta el final  
-Es preciosa... –dije fascinada  
-Es para ti... –dijo el chico ruborizado sin mirarme directamente a la cara- se llama 'suiren'  
-E-enserio?... –hize un leve silencio- es genial shindou muchas gracias es tan dulce- dije mientras este se giraba y le di un suave beso en los labios mientras estabamos los dos sentados frente al piano- arigato de nuevo por esto Shidnou –dije sonrojada mientras el sonrio chillidos que venian del pasillo rompieron el aura de harmonia que teniamos

-Toma esto por traidor! –decia una voz parecida a la de salimos de la aula de musica para ver que en el pasillo a la entrada de nuestra aula se encontraban Tsurugi y Mira,esta ultima enganchada al brazo iquierdo de el.  
-Se puede saber que pasa? –pegunto Shindou desconcertado  
-Una pequeña venganza –dijo Tsurugi malicoso mirando serio desde fuera junto a Mira

"Cuando entramos vimos como Wandaba estaba atado de pies y colgando del techo y todos los chicos miembros del club animaban a Ada que iba con un...bate de béisbol?!"

-Pero que haceis?! –dije chillando aunque nadie se inmutó  
-Jugando un poco a la piñata- dijo bella con Taiyou  
-Se lo merece –dijo Naomi detras suya junto a Kirino  
-Esto es por lo que nos hizo el otro dia- decia minamisawa entre risas con Cane jutno a Tenma y Mizu los cuales tambien se reian  
-Pero porque? –dije esta vez hablando con Shindou  
-Puff~ Es una larga historia –dijo este entre risitas  
-Tranquila yo me acabo de enterar ahora –dijo Kori que se puso a mi lado  
-Pues ya somos dos! –dijo Mitsuko con Hikaru mirando la escena

"En ese momento Ada movio rapidamente el bate y azoto a Wandaba haciendolo di cuenta que no era un bate duro si no mas bien blando como de mentira,aun asi dolia lo suyo al parecer"

-Chicos!Parad!Parad!Juro que volvere el regalo y no lo volvere a hacer! –decia Wandaba con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie le hacia caso  
-Quien es el siguiente a azotar la piñata?! –dijo Ada alegre mientras se sacaba la venda de los ojos  
-YO!YO! –decian todos

"Sea lo que sea que ha pasado se lo tiene bien merecido"


End file.
